


What's Your Type?

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Episode: s04e07 There Goes The Neighborhood, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Once the turkey had been taken away by animal control and they were away from the scene and back at the firehouse, Eddie asked him, “What’s your type?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 168
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	What's Your Type?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 9-1-1, I only playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.😇

While they were searching the neighborhood for the renegade turkey that had been attacking people, Buck and Eddie passed the time talking about Buck’s disastrous date with Veronica and the subsequent revelation that she was his neighbour.

“It's not like Veronica knew she lived next door to you when you guys went out,” Eddie tried to reason.

“We don't know that she didn't,” Buck replied. “You know, my therapist says everyone needs a safe space, a place where you can fully be yourself. My apartment used to be that place for me. Yesterday, Albert had to distract her for 20 minutes while I got my mail.”

Eddie couldn’t help laughing at that.

“It’s not funny, man,” Buck told him before something made them both stop in their tracks.

“I think he’s behind us,” Eddie said as he turned around slowly, unzipping the bag he’d been carrying and taking out a net gun while Buck threw food toward the turkey to entice and distract him. When he was close enough, Eddie shot the net over the turkey and caught him.

Once the turkey had been taken away by animal control and they were away from the scene and back at the firehouse, Eddie asked him, “What’s your type?”

Hen, Bobby and Chim looked at them and then at each other before backing away to give them some privacy.

“Um… why are you asking, Eddie?” Buck asked. “What about Ana?” he added.

“I’ve been thinking about it, and I don’t think that Christopher would be very happy to have me dating his ex-teacher. Besides, your presence is welcome in my home anytime,” Eddie replied, smiling a little at him.

“What’s my type? Well, brunette, brown eyes, tan skin, muscles,” Buck replied as he looked Eddie up and down.

Eddie took in Buck’s word with wonder. The way he’d said them and the way he was looking at him implied he was talking about Eddie, but he had to ask, just to be sure.

“Are you referring to me?” Eddie asked, pressing his lips tightly together as he looked at Buck.

“I might be. After all, I don’t see a future with Veronica and I guess I should’ve noticed before that my type corresponds perfectly with you,” Buck confessed.

“So I am your type?” Eddie asked, smirking.

“I guess you are,” Buck replied, moving closer, his hand brushing Eddie’s shoulder as he added, “Shall I call round later so we can check it in private?”

“Sure. And you know you’re always welcome in my house. I think Christopher worships you almost as much as I do...” Eddie replied, standing so close he was within kissing distance of Buck.

The sexual tension was too much for their teammates, Hen throwing her hands in the air and urging them, “For God’s sake, just kiss already so we can go eat Bobby’s food before we get another call.”

And, well, who were they to argue with Hen?

The End!


End file.
